memefandomcom-20200213-history
Gamer-Furry War
The Gamer-Furry War also known as The Great Tik Tok War is an ongoing conflict between the Gamer's Alliance and the Furry Axis. Many were people can still hear the gunshots in that one TikTok sound. The Gamer-Furry War Before the War Numerous attacks on Gamers and Furries alike were common before the war, like the YouTube gamer/furry war of 2007, where gamers were hacking furry YouTube channels. With Gamers being the most oppressed group around the world, the Furries took advantage of this oppression and began to arm themselves to take over the next big platform, as the Gamers were one of the few forces to pose a fight. The two factions had clashed in the past, with conflicts in games such as Splatoon 2 and Sonic, hence the hostilities between the two groups. TikTok bought musical.ly on November 9th, 2017. on August 2nd, 2018 the two sites merged, forming the new era of TikTok. From there many people flocked to TikTok, including the Gamers and Furries. On November 10th, the Furries initiated their plan, and suddenly many innocent people were under fire from the Furries, who had made it their goal to take TikTok. They begged Gamers to come to their aid, and so they did. Beginning of the War (November 2018) The early days of the war were on a smaller scale compared to the later sections. With the war officially declared on November 10, both sides began to hunt the other, with the Gamer taking a comparatively more defensive approach as opposed to the relentless aggression displayed by the Furries. The Furries hit hard, taking control of much of the Northern and Eastern USA. Various important factions from around the world began joining the war, with the Weebs and Weeaboos splitting in two to fight each other, allied with either side respectively, the K-Pop Fangirls to join the Furries and to spread their favorite culture, The Soviet Union with the Gamers, thanks to their typically communist nature. However, as more and more regions joined the war, fighting began to stabilize, allowing Gamers to hold the line and fighting ground to a halt. The Worst of the War (Late November 2018) In late November of 2018, both sides were at their most aggressive. The Furries were extremely confident following their early victories, boosting troop morale. They also had stockpiles of materials ready from the early days of the war. Meanwhile, the Gamers were finishing with No Nut November, increasing their strength as the month progressed. This lead to extreme fighting conditions, with both full strength superpowers giving it their all to defeat the other. Many civilians caught in the crossfire between the two were killed in this time. Stagnation and Ceasefire (December 2018) In early December of 2018, the war began to wind down as Gamers strengthened defenses and the Furries entrenched themselves within their lines. By this point, most of the major campaigns had ended, leaving the two sides to face each other without much success. With resources dwindling and morale low, the two parties agreed to a ceasefire midway through December. Various other wars popped up throughout December, and hostilities continued between the two sides, despite the ceasefire. Many small raids were conducted across borders, meaning any hostilities were not lowered. This all came to a head in January 2019. Re-ignition (January/February 2019) After a brief period of peace, both sides began to draw up attack plans in case of attack from the other side. The Furries struck first, with a quick retaliation from the Gamers following. Unlike when the ceasefire came, front lines were no longer stagnant for either side, with both having successes and losses based on the region. Both sides drew up extravagant plans meant for victory, though none were successful. By this time, the war had fallen off the public consciousness. This allowed the many combatants to see the good in each other and leave the armies, though both had loyal bases that continued to fight. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:TikTok Memes Category:Meme War